Popular Glitches
Glitches are unintended programming errors/problems in a game. Like many other games, Happy Wheels has its own. Popular glitches are the glitches commonly found in Happy Wheels, often for fun, but sometimes they can occur unexpectedly. This also includes site glitches. Level Editor Glitches 'Art Limit Glitch' This glitch occurs in the level editor. If the art limit has been reached and you do not delete any shapes, quit out of the level editor without saving, and the red text: "You've reached the art limit. Delete some art objects" will remain on the screen even when you're not in the level editor. This only occurs sometimes. 'Increase Shape/Art Limit' When you placed a lot of shapes or art and then saved the level, loading it resulted in a shape/art limit increase. To perform this glitch again without saving another level each time, you had to reload the level many times. This glitch has been fixed. 'Slow Coordinate Changing' It is unknown how this occurs, but if you change an object's coordinates (usually pin joints and triggers) while zoomed out all the way, they will move slower than it should. For example, if you click and hold onto an object and drag it where you want, it will not stay within the cursor, and, if you select the object and change the coordinates with the arrow keys while holding shift, it will still move just as fast when you are not holding shift. Shape/Item Glitches '"Black Hole" Glitch' The "black hole" glitch is a glitch that will teleport the player and anything else unfixed to the top left of the screen. This is caused when the player hits a shape with incorrect values. To make a "black hole", place any shape, uncheck "fixed", set the density to "." and press enter. The density value will be changed to say "NaN". When either the player or an object comes in contact with it, it will be teleported to the very top-left of the level. You will not be able to do anything, so restarting is necessary. This glitch can also work for some special objects, such as: spike sets, boosts, fans, etc. This glitch makes an appearance in many featured levels. '"Melt" Glitch' The melt glitch is a glitch that will cause the player and other unfixed objects to "melt". In other words, they will get pulled downwards until they fall through the bottom of the map. To perform this glitch, place a spring platform onto the map, then place a "black hole" (explained above) above the spring platform, so that when the platform is collided with anything, it will hit the "black hole" as it launches upwards. This will cause the top part of the spring platform to disappear (and go to the very top left of the level) and everything else will either slowly "melt" downwards, or when something is moving in a certain direction at a certain speed and it collides with a fixed object that is not a rail, it will temporarily "stick" to the fixed object. The object may melt right through the object even if it was moving up. Anything on a rail will not melt. The sleigh Santa Claus uses will not melt, although its invisible wheels will melt. Additional glitches can also occur such as getting stabbed by a spike set will trigger a black hole and adding certain items like Harpoon Guns or cannons will cause all fixed items to become black holes. When you make a NPC fall into a black hole, the same glitch will happen, though it will only work if pinned. 'All Fixed Objects Become Black Holes' Performing the "melt" glitch when there is a pin joint existent will cause every fixed object, barring rails, to become "black holes". This means any fixed object you touch after the glitch has been performed will teleport you to the top left corner of the entire level. This also applies to items like cannons and harpoon guns. This also happens to glitches like setting rotation to cannons NaN or placing a jet to a pin joint with limits at 0. 'High-speed Spin' . Due to its speed it appears broken.]] The high-speed spin glitch is a glitch that causes a jointed object to spin at an abnormally high speed. Previously, when in the level editor, a user either had to type in a period or a dash in the motor speed of a placed pin joint and press enter. Now if a user does this, the motor speed will reset itself to a speed of -20. Instead, a different method was discovered to produce the exact same glitch. This method comes from another glitch, where the "motor speed" slider can still be adjustable, even when the "Enable Motor" option is unchecked. Dragging the pointed arrow that is underneath the slider around and releasing it will cause it to appear out of the slider space. Then, checking the "Enable Motor" option will show the motor speed as being "NaN". Connecting a pin joint to a shape or special item and performing this glitch will cause it to spin at an extremely fast speed. Even the tiniest possible objects (i.e. 5x5 shapes and 1x1 polygons) with the lowest density possible (which is 0.1) can still be deadly when this glitch is applied. Bleeding Rail Glitch There is a notable glitch that occurs when a rail is stabbed by a non-fixed spike set. It makes a sound and releases blood particles as if it were a character. The spikes may also get blood on them. 'Make Anything Rotatable Non-Interactive' If you type "-" into the rotation of anything rotatable, It gains a "NaN" rotation. It appears to have a rotation of 0, but it turns non-interactive. It teleports itself like a black hole if it is not fixed or it is grouped. This glitch sometimes acts like a black hole when grouped or unfixed. It also removes the function of anything that has a function (e.g. fans and harpoon guns). 'Fan and Triggers Glitch' If you attach a bunch of triggers to one fan, many of the special items will lose its functionality. For example, Non-Player Characters will be unable to take any sort of damage (except getting sucked into Lawnmower Man's lawnmower) making them invincible. Hazards (besides the landmine) will not work properly or at all. Same applies to movement items, and blade weapons. Site/Game Glitches 'Login Glitch (April 20th 2012)' There has been a glitch noted whereby if you enter the level editor, rate a level, or anything else, you would be told that you must log in, even if the webpage shows that you are already logged in. This happened many times. Sometimes, if you try to save a level, you'll be told that "you were logged out somehow". The reason for this is because there were issues with the game connecting to Total Jerkface. 'Login Glitch (Present)' If you leave the game on long enough, or if your computer was disconnected from the internet, you will no longer be logged in anymore for a temporary time. Loading/saving a level in the level editor, rating a level, saving a replay, and such will make a pop up message telling you that you have been logged out. To log back in, simply open up another Total Jerkface page on a different tab or window. Re-logging in after opening the Total Jerkface page is not required. Character Glitches 'Character Selection Screen' *When the hide vehicle tool was released, all the characters somehow didn't have their vehicles in the Character Selection Screen, they would just land on the Stonehenge. Santa Claus was the only one that fell off. This was later fixed. 'All Characters ' * In the level editor, place a soccer ball on top of a rectangle with its collision setting set to 2. Then, place the character above the soccer ball. Now, grab on the soccer ball. The arms should twitch a lot and your head should be going inside the torso. After about 10 seconds, let go, and the joints on the arms will "spaz out" for a while. (The joints are trying to rotate themselves back inside their intended angle limits.) If you press any of the arrow keys while the joints are still randomly rotating, they will "spaz out" even faster. *Similar to the glitch above, if you place a large fixed shape over any character, the joints will "spaz out" when their body comes out of the shape. *If you go extremely fast (only reachable with characters capable of fast speeds), the wheels will detach from the vehicle, but they won't break. * When holding another character and being blown around by a fan, your character's legs might go through the other character and it will appear that you are riding him. 'Wheelchair Guy' *On some computers, when firing the jet (with the spacebar by default) and pushing the up arrow, you can not use the "lean back" button (left arrow key by default). 'Segway Guy' *Jets can go straight through Segway Guy if you stand still. *If you go fast and bump into something, his stomach goes through the segway and gets stuck. *If you put a fixed shape through the bottom half wheel of his segway, his whole upper body might fall over. 'Irresponsible Dad' *His brake ability may kill him at high speeds. Many users demand for his brakes to work better, but the creator of the game, Jim Bonacci, has still not responded to this. *There is a common glitch where when the child dies, multiple red shoes will fall off instead of two. This is explained in the "ABOUT" section. The user who asked this question adds at the end, "oh and check out this glitch (link)" Jim replies saying "Oh yeah, don't worry. It's not the programming, it's that I forgot to make the graphics for his footless shins." *Sometimes, when you are going slowly your arms get broken for no apparent reason. The moments before this happens, arm twitching and jolting are noticeable (when you tilt left for a very short time). His arms may break because of a high amount of tension he is putting on the handlebars. *When you are logged out of your Total Jerkface Account, Irresponsible Dad's speed decreases slightly. *If you eject the child and throw him out of his seat and crush his torso, restarting the level or watching the replay will cause the child to scream or retch. This has since been fixed. *If you rapidly alternate between pressing the left and right arrow keys (whilst still riding the bike), the bike will start to hover in the air and fly. 'Effective Shopper' *If Effective Shopper's shopping basket was broken, the game would freeze and you would have to reload the page because you could not pause the game to exit the level. This has been fixed. *Sometimes after long falls, Effective Shopper's wheels will become bogged. This causes the vehicle to lose speed and disables the player from jumping. 'Moped Couple' *This character usually cannot survive fairly long falls. The bike wouldn't be harmed while the riders would come out as clumps of bowels, brains and human flesh or simply just their pelvis crushed. 'Lawnmower Man' * A notable glitch in during May in 2011 was that if you mowed yourself, a green box would appear under the mower. *Sometimes when you restarted a level, the yellow box at the bottom of the lawnmower would disappear. *Another minor glitch was when the Lawnmower Man's body parts and clothing would disappear. This was later fixed. 'Explorer Guy' * The mine cart didn't stick to the rails on replays. This has been fixed. *The mine cart breaks into pieces when at a certain speed when on rail. *If you broke the mine cart and restarted the level, his cart would be seen in midair as a non-interactive object, and you ride an invisible cart with visible wheels. This has been fixed. *Most replays with Explorer Guy don't work, e.g., if you lose your head at the end, you lose your head at the beginning. *Sometimes, when you restart a level, your arms break at the beginning with no reason. 'Santa Claus' * If he hits a wall hard enough with the bottom of his sleigh while holding space, his upper body might rotate and stay upside down. *When you float with space bar, presents that are out of the sleigh and body parts will float too. 'Pogostick Man' * If you place a small fixed interactive circle in the gap formed by his limbs, pogo stick, and body, then hold left, he will spin around the circle, as expected. But build up enough momentum, and the circle can pass through at his torso and pelvis. *Sometimes the impeller shaft part will disconnect from his pogostick without actually breaking. *Before update 1.62b, Pogostick Man would "spaz out" if the option to hide vehicle was selected. 'Helicopter Man' *In the level editor, selecting to hide his vehicle and testing the level would cause his limbs to twitch and spin uncontrollably, making him stick to the ground, similar to the glitch that happened to Pogostick Man when he was first released. This was later fixed in an unofficial update. *If his magnet is attached to two spinning objects or an object that can go through ground or walls, the helicopter will be destroyed but the magnet will stay attached and make everything fly everywhere. Category:Characters Category:Shapes Category:Levels Category:Movement Items Category:Level Editor Category:Total Jerkface